


Early Morning Workout

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Stephen get some exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Workout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lukadreaming).



> Written for the lovely lukadreaming. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Ryan's usual early morning routine consisted of freshly squeezed orange juice and toast followed by a rigorous run, and finished off with a full English. On Sunday's he'd top that off with pancakes, if he was feeling particularly in need of sustenance.

Stephen's usual early morning routine consisted of cursing the fact that he shared a bed with a man who was clearly insane, followed by an extra half-hour in bed, then juice and toast followed by a rigorous jog, finished off with a bacon sandwich or whatever food Ryan had left for him. On Sunday's he didn't go for a run at all.

This morning though, was different. Ryan had woken up from a particularly dirty dream in which Stephen was bent over Lester's desk and rather than a rigorous run, a rigorous fuck seemed in order.

Staring up at his still sleeping lover Ryan pulled down Stephen's boxers (not difficult as they always managed to slip off his hips during the night) and proceeded to lick down the crease in Stephen's arse, and then further in until he was tongue-fucking a now suddenly very alert Stephen who was begging him to “just fuck me, dammit”.

An order with which Ryan was more than happy to comply.


End file.
